Another Stranger Me
by Watashinomori
Summary: “Na verdade, nós que não sabíamos quem era quem, aquele que não era eu era o Fred, aquele que não era o Fred era eu” :Death Fic::ficlet:


**Another Stranger Me**

**Beta:** N. Shibboleth-None-

**Summary**: "Na verdade, nós que não sabíamos quem era quem, aquele que não era eu era o Fred, aquele que não era o Fred era eu"

**Aviso:** Little Twincest, little fluffy, little deathfic

**Charzinhos (isso ficou horrivelmente emo altgr66):** Fred e George

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic sobre o causo mais causado do livro… sinceramente eu achei a pior morte! E sim, quem viu Ouran High School Host Club vai notar _algumas_ semelhanças…

**N/B: **Ai, Jesus, e lá vem ela com esse anime de novo ¬¬

----

Desde que éramos pequenos nos confundiam. "Fred" me chamavam, mas eu era George, "George" o chamavam, mas George era eu. Doía quando ninguém nos reconhecia, mas nós estávamos confusos se queríamos que nos reconhecessem ou não, era tão confortável um se esconder como o outro. Era um mundo só nosso. Na verdade, éramos nós quem não sabíamos quem era quem, aquele que não era eu era o Fred, aquele que não era o Fred era eu. Nosso conhecimento se limitava a isso.

Nossas mentes estavam ligadas de forma assombrosa, um completava a frase do outro ou falávamos exatamente a mesma coisa exatamente ao mesmo tempo com exatamente a mesma emoção. Era como se fôssemos um em dois corpos. Ou como se tivéssemos telepatia.

Se alguém me visse longe do Fred estranhava, esperava alguma brincadeira ou perguntava se estava tudo bem. Sempre estava. Com ele ao meu lado não havia momento ruim que não pudesse ser superado com uma gracinha, ou simplesmente não havia momento ruim, pois ele ao meu lado era motivo suficiente para sorrir.

Posso contar em meus dedos os momentos em que estivemos distantes. Sabíamos que cada um tinha sua vida e que éramos pessoas diferentes, mas se me perguntar eu não sei responder se a idéia daquela brincadeira era minha ou dele. E juro de pés juntos que se pudesse perguntar a ele o Fred também não saberia dizer. Era estranho quando não pensávamos na mesma coisa, mesmo que um soubesse o que o outro pensou.

Tamanha semelhança pode ser um fardo, mas nós o carregávamos com um sorriso. Havia um jogo que nunca foi ganho, um pouco cruel de nossa parte, "adivinhe quem é quem". Ninguém nunca acertou, a não sem ser por acaso, e nessas horas mentíamos na resposta, era um jogo criado para não ser vencido. Sempre soubemos que apenas o Fred e eu ganharíamos. Embora doesse quando ninguém adivinhava.

Foi pPor causa de um jogo desses que brigamos no sexto ano. Angelina havia acertado, por mais que eu insistisse Fred dizia que não havia sido por acaso. Após uma severa discussão ficou decidido: Fred a chamaria para o baile, eu iria em seu lugar e decidiríamos quem estava certo.

Tudo começou bem, com Fred a chamando para sair de última hora, apesar de tudo nós não havíamos saído com ninguém antes, nunca houvera ninguém além de nós. Eu arrumei algum outro par, trocamos as roupas um com o outro e fomos cada um com o par alheio.

Com oO que ela falava e como ela falava, por um momento eu acreditei que ela sabia nos diferenciar, um pouco temeroso, mas esperançoso, pensei em abrir mão do meu Fred para ela, mas então ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso tremendamente falso "É de você que estou falando, Fred". Aquilo me irritou. "Não sou o Fred, sou o George" senti vontade de gritar isso na fuça dela, mas foi apenas erguer o olhar que eu notei que meu irmão me olhava pedante, implorando por uma resposta afirmativa, indo contra toda minha emoção eu sorri e dei uma desculpa qualquer.

Fred saiu com ela, e eu notei que eu era muito ciumento. Me senti horrivelmente sozinho e triste. Meu Fred, só meu até aquele instante, estava com uma outra pessoa, outra qualquer, alguém estranho e diferente, alguém que não completava suas frases, nem sorria antes mesmo de você contar a piada, alguém que o abraçaria diante de um mero olhar. Eu o entendia, cada único pensamento, cada sorriso, olhar, gesto, palavra, tudo. Mas então agora era Angelinaela para cá, Angelinaela para lá.

Eu não conseguia mais completar suas frases com precisão, nem saber o que ele pensava. As brincadeiras iam perdendo o rumo certo. Então ele me puxou para uma sala vazia um dia. "Ela não me entende, não sabe o que eu estou pensando, nem o que quero. É estranho ter alguém assim do meu lado. E o pior é que eu temo que você esteja parando de me entender". Eu apenas sorri e o abracei com força. Éramos um, e aquele que não era eu era Gred e aquele que não era Gred era Feorge, eu!

Com isso de volta em nossa mente iniciamos aquele novo ano com tudo, e já sabíamos aparatar com perfeita sincronia sem precisar contar nos dedos. Mesmo sem mapa ou capa da invisibilidade movíamo-nos perfeitamente pela escola à noite, com ou sem "alta-inquisidora". Finalizamos nossa estada na renomada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts com estilo, mandando para o quinto dos infernos a sanidade da senhora gagá que queria tomar nossa escola.

Rimos mais daquilo do que da vez que havíamos transfigurado o pufoso do Ron em uma aranha. Contamos e recontamos o fato acrescentando aqui e ali um feito um e do outro. Em uma versão, não lembro por parte de quem, chegamos a duelar com um dos dragões dos fogos Filibusters. Nossa loja ia de vento em poupa até a Ascensão.

Era irritante ficar indo de um canto para o outro, correndo dos comensais "Aaaaaaaaaaaaai, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui… mamãe, mamãe um moço do maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau". Era extremamente desagradável. Nossa loja fechada, nossas vidas ameaçadas, mas nunca abaixaríamos nossas cabeças. Acima de tudo, éramos orgulhosos. Ouvir seus grunhidos a noite, reclamando de saudade de Hogwarts era aterrador, pensei que eu desistiria. Tinha que ser o mais forte dos dois, eu sempre fui, mas era horrível ser eu a consolar quando era eu quem queria ser consolado. E de repente todos nossos problemas quando crianças pareceram horrivelmente infantis, mesmo que sempre tenham parecidos muito maduros.

Ter problema em ser confundido com seu gêmeo? Compare isso com um exército inteiro em sua cola, ou um maníaco-psicopata perseguindo sua cabeça por causa de uma cicatriz. Fazia medo, e pela primeira vez realmente demos valor ao Harry e ao Ron, Hermione não, porque sempre demos valor a ela, afinal aturar o Roniquinho era muito estômago.

Então chegou aquele fatídico dia. Me pergunto sempre por quê. Por que não podíamos estar longe, ou eu ao seu lado ou… tanto faz. O que importa é que estávamos lá, e aquela maldita escola te quis para ela. O que era uma orelha perto disso?. Papai e mamãe haviam perdido um filho. Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill e Percy um irmão. Eu perdi uma parte de mim infinitamente mais importante do que uma orelha. Se me perguntassem quem eu iria esperar que morresse eu responderia: "Eu, Fred tem que viver". Mas eu não estava lá para realizar a troca, nem estava lá para morrer junto.

Não há necessidade de suicídio uma vez que minha vida foi junto com a dele. Nem necessidade de viver a vida por ele. Sem necessidade para nada!

E agora, quem não é eu é o vazio. E o vazio me preenche.


End file.
